


Undefined Distance

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [4]
Category: BioShock, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossover drabbles from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefined Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Done as practice for my SUPERWHOSHOCK fic.
> 
> Fifteen Words Meme  
> 01: The Doctor [Doctor Who] 06: Tony Stark [Avengers]  
> 02: Sander Cohen [Bioshock] 07: Axel [Kingdom Hearts]  
> 03: Castiel [Supernatural] 08: Dean Winchester [Supernatural]  
> 04: River Song [Doctor Who 09: Sherlock Holmes [Sherlock BBC]  
> 05: Sam Winchester [Supernatural] 10: Loki Odinsson [Avengers]

**1\. Last kiss, 1 and 9 (The Doctor and Sherlock)**  
"My boy," he whispers, pressing a brief kiss to dark curls. He has never before run away from his children, but this time he leaves. He looks back just once. The child slumbers away in a rickety old crib, Gallifreyan etched into the sides, undisturbed. The Holmes' will find him like this in the morning.  
  
**2\. Dream, 4 (River Song)**  
River Song dreams of gunfire; of explosives and sheet metal and dust coating a faceted gear. She dreams of black holes and planets that fall in on themselves, civilizations that topple. There is a hand, and the person that hand belonged to has long since rotted away.  
  
When River Song dreams, it is of destruction and love and the dust of distant places.  
  
**3\. Threesome, 2, 5, and 6 (Sander Cohen, Sam Winchester, and Tony Stark)**  
They create Rapture together, he and the man called Tony Stark. Andrew Ryan laid the foundation, but it is they who make it a masterpiece. They breathe life into Rapture, and then watch as Andrew Ryan and Fontaine blow it out like smoke. They create more gems, but these, Tony says, look like monsters. "But dear," he purrs, "didn't you know? Monstrosity _is_ Rapture's next great treasure."  
  
Years later, Sam Winchester will stumble upon this forgotten necropolis and he will watch them both burn.  
  
**4\. Color, 3 and 8 (Castiel and Dean Winchester)**  
The doors to his prison creak open, and Castiel watches Dean as he takes in the muted greys of the operating room. The vibrant slashes of red streaked across the monotone landscape, the glow of Castiel's grace in his split open chest, rib cage snapped and cracked apart, revealing the innermost workings of an angel. But the worst, he thinks, is when Dean notices that Castiel is suspended by nothing, a pariah dangling in mid-air, a ladder before him.  
  
The worst is when Dean realizes that the only thing keeping Castiel up are his wings, pinned to the twin pillars on either side of him. Crucifixion for an angel, spit like a butterfly, Sander Cohen's next great masterpiece: a study in color.  
  
**5\. Angst, 7 and 10 (Axel and Loki)**  
Her hair smells like licorice and death, sickly sweet and potent, like uncapping too-strong perfume or unearthing a freshly rotted corpse. He buries his nose in it, and when she presses two fingers to the edge of his hole, he keens, breathless and heartbroken, because he has a shape-shifting god sitting in his lap and he has to bite his tongue to keep from asking her to make her form go short and lanky—her smile dimpled, her hair like sunshine and eyes like the sky.  
  
Her image flickers like static, and the cock that presses inside of him isn't the one he wants either. Loki laughs, and the echoes catch against his ribcage.  
  
**6\. End, 5 (Sam Winchester)**  
It all ends with the curls of Lucifer's smile, the freckles in his eyes, and more importantly, it ends with the horror in his brother's eyes. Sam closes his eyes, holds tight to the other brother, the one he didn't get a chance to know, and falls.  
  
**7\. Rule, 4 and 8 (River Song and Dean Winchester)**  
Castiel doesn't ever really tell her much about the Winchester's. She reads between the lines, the crows feet and the creases of laughter on the face of an older Castiel, the shine of the younger's eyes—River pages through his and the Doctor's stories, and takes them apart. The love is obvious, even before Castiel really _felt_ it. But less so, are the glimpses of the real Dean Winchester. Though she's sure that Castiel is aware of the man's faults, they're tucked to the side, nearly out of reach, the same way one would tuck away the memory of someone's spouse doing something so erroneous that it was necessary to forget it.  
  
When she meets him, she hates him on sight. Arrogant, narcissistic, and downright impossible. He reminds her of herself.  
  
In a timeline that doesn't exist, she will rule the world with him. Their lovers dead, stranded in a world that is not theirs, they will triumph time and time again, until they make it back to their own reality, their loved ones at their fingertips in a heartbeat.  
  
For him, this is still in his future. She does not tell him.  
  
Spoilers.  
  
**8\. Explode, 1 and 2 (The Doctor and Sander Cohen)**  
"You could be so brilliant," says the Doctor when they first meet, on the docks of the harbor in 1942. Sander is not quite young, old enough to know that those who shine too brightly are best to be avoided. He grins, playful and charismatic, utilizing the last vestiges of boyishness to dimple his smile and round his cheeks, ever so slightly impish.  
  
"My good sir," he purrs, silky-smooth—an entertainers voice. "I _will_ be brilliant. Won't you stick around to see me shine?"  
  
.  
  
"You could have been so brilliant. You would have shined so brightly," says the Doctor when they last meet, beneath the brilliant trees of Arcadia, twenty years later. Sander is not quite old, still young enough to feel the gravitational pull of this man, a star in his own right. He grins, playful and charismatic, though the boyhood has long since faded from his face. Instead there are laugh lines, crows feet, and madness in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, but my dear Doctor, my clever little star," he sighs, smearing his blood across the Doctor's cheek with a single press of a kiss, featherlight and soft as rose petals—ever the entertainer. "I think you'll find that I _was_ brilliant. I shined, and I shined, but no one was there to bear witness." He wets his lips, and tastes his own blood there. "Doctor, won't you stay to see me shine one last time?"  
  
The demon's splicers spill into the room, and somewhere, that wretched angel is telling his star to run. A kiss to his brow, featherlight, an apology, and the Doctor is gone. Sander laughs, and waits three heartbeats, long enough for his star to escape to the doors. He curls his fingers into impossible grass, and then he presses a button.  
  
He shines.  
  
Big finish, take a bow.  
  
**9\. AU, 3 and 9 (Castiel and Sherlock)**  
"You want me to shake hands with you in hell, I shall not disappoint." His eyes go black, unintentional, but the flair of it appeals to him, as does the fear in Moriarty's eyes.  
  
The boy, that genius boy, swallows the fear down and takes a deep breath. Sherlock can tell the moment he decides that it's a cheat, maybe some strange trick of the light—just his imagination. All that genius, and not even he can see what's right in front of him. No human can, except one. "Nah, you talk big. Nah, you're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels."  
  
He would laugh, but he's going for a certain angle here. He wants to make this man afraid, afraid of _him_ for ever daring to touch the few people that Sherlock cares for. He could do it with a gesture of his hand, another glance at eyes gone dark, but why do it that way when he has _words_ at his disposal?  
  
He draws closer to the boy, close enough that he can feel the boys breath on his face. He remembers another boy like this, his brother, an _angel,_ back before he fell. Remembers the way Castiel had pleaded with him. "Brother, you fell. You died, you clawed your way back from hell. Angel, human, demon, and this is how you wile away your time? Drugs? Crimes? _Help me, brother."_  
  
Sherlock blinks, and puts all the power of hell and heaven alike into his words, these important words, the most important he's ever said. "I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for _one second_ that I'm one of them."  
  
**10\. Alone, 6 (Tony Stark)**  
The sun shines bright over Manhattan, and his friends are all dead. The sun shines bright over Manhattan, and below him, the world tears itself to pieces. The sun shines bright over Manhattan, and the corpse of his lover is being fought over by mindless creatures that used to be people.  
  
The sun shines bright over Manhattan, and Tony Stark is alone.


End file.
